An agricultural work vehicle is the same as general vehicles in structure, but is mainly used for cultivation because it is equipped with a strong power engine and has a good traction power and is strong. In order to use the agricultural work vehicle for cultivation, it may be selectively equipped with a farm working machinery (for instance, a rotary device), which have a structure suitable for covering up seed with soil or leveling ground work as occasion demands.
A rotary power for actuating the farm working machinery mounted on the agricultural work vehicle is generated from a main engine of the agricultural work vehicle. The conventional agricultural work vehicle generally and widely adopts a method that the movement of the engine is mechanically controlled by a cable displacement and an adjustment of the degree of opening of a throttle valve due to a manipulation of a foot acceleration pedal or a hand acceleration pedal (or a hand acceleration lever).
However, such a conventional agricultural work vehicle adopting the mechanically engine-controlling method has a problem in that it is deteriorated in the general vehicle performances (fuel efficiency, effect, exhaust gas control, and so on) because it is difficult to precisely control the engine core functions, such as ignition time, fuel injection time, idle rotation, and so on. In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, recently, an attempt to apply an engine control unit (ECU), which has been applied to general vehicles, also to the agricultural work vehicle has been spread.
In order to apply the engine control unit to the conventional agricultural work vehicle, an additional space for arranging the engine control unit inside a limited engine compartment space must be secured. For this, because the entire lay out of the engine compartment must be changed or the engine compartment space must be enlarged, the entire appearance of the work vehicle is changed or the size of the engine compartment space is increased.